my housemate
by trinket13
Summary: Troy Bolton is moving out of the Bolton’s residence. He’s just graduated from High School and will now be attending his freshman year at University of New Mexico. Unexpectedly, his housemate is a - girl! TROYELLA.. R&R..


**Title: My Housemate**

**Summary: Troy Bolton is moving out of the Bolton's residence. He's just graduated from High School and will now be attending his freshman year at University of New Mexico along with his best friend, Sharpay Evans. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Unexpectedly, his new housemate is not the person he thought it would be – it's a… **_**girl**_**!**

**Pair: Troyella (lovers), Troypay (best of friends), Ryelsi, Chaylor, and Sharpay with an OC (though I think pairing her with Chad isn't so bad…)**

**Author's Note: My first High School Musical fanfic. i'm new in this fandom. :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Please read and review.**

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up early today. He couldn't hide the fact that he was excited – not to move out from their house – but to enter college. He got accepted at University of New Mexico together with his best friend, Sharpay. He has two best friends to be exact the other one is Sharpay's own twin brother, Ryan. But for some odd reason, Ryan was the one who went on a conservatory school while Sharpay is going on a normal college just like him. He always thought the other way around.

Then, he didn't care less. All he cares about right now is going to college. He had prepared so much for it and since he doesn't want to share a room with someone, he decided not to go on a dorm but to rent an apartment. He posted it on his MySpace account that he's looking for a house he could rent near their school and someone had offered him a place he could rent and that is where he would be staying.

After a minute of checking and re-checking his belongings, he heard a car beeping outside their resident. "TROY!" a girl's voice from outside was calling him. He poked out his head on his bedroom window and saw a blonde girl on a pink convertible car. As soon as the girl saw him, she waved a hand to him. "HURRY UP!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN IN A MINUTE, SHAR!" he called back. "WHY DON'T YOU GRAB SOME OF MOM'S MEAL FOR A WHILE?" he suggested.

"OKAY!" his best friend answered and she parked her car and went out of it.

Seeing his best friend entering their premises, he also entered his head back on his room. He began zipping and locking his luggages and pulled it out of his bedroom.

--xx--

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sharpay yelled as she was driving fast on the road. Troy was staring at her with certain hint of nervousness on his eyes. He knew his best friend – she could be suicidal when she's mad and right now, he wished that his best friend isn't _that_ mad – he wanted to experience what college life is. "RYAN, YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT I CLEARLY TOLD YOU THAT THE SWIMMING POOL SHOULD BE AT THE EAST SIDE OF THE HOUSE? THE SUN RISES ON THE _EAST_ SIDE OF OUR HOUSE, RYAN – _EAST_ AND _NOT NORTH_!"

"Uhm, Shar…" Troy was tapping her shoulders as if it would help to calm her down. "Shar…"

"WHAT?" she yelled at him, sending him a deadly glare and completely ignoring the road.

Troy gulped. "Can you not look at me? Please look at the road." Troy said nervously.

"I _AM_ LOOKING AT THE ROAD, TROY, UNTIL YOU TAPPED ME!" she snarled at him and rolled her eyes as she fixed her eyes back on the road. Troy didn't answer back. "Ryan, you better make the renovations _NOW_!" she shot back to her twin brother and ended the call. She literally threw her cell phone on Troy who caught it just in time or else, who knows what could happen if he didn't 

caught it? He hopelessly looked at his middle part of the body and gulped. He blinked, looking back to his best friend's cell phone.

--xx--

"Troy." Shar called out as they hit on the road towards their destination.

"Yeah?" Troy replied, waiting for her to continue what she wanted to say. His nervousness had gone and her driving became smooth. He now breathes air freely and secretly thanking God for listening to his prayers a while ago.

"Now that you'll be living alone, will you also be having all your girls sleep with you now?"

Troy shot a surprise look at her. "SHAR?!"

Sharpay managed to glance back at him. "What? I was just asking!" she defended herself.

--xx--

"Shar." Troy was the one who was calling for her attention this time.

"Hmm?" was all that Sharpay could utter in response as she was dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Can you please drop your cell phone and look at the road?"

Sharpay didn't bother listening to him for five full seconds before she turned her head back on the road. "Troy, if I fail to answer this text message, my love life would be over." She explained.

"Whatever, Shar!" Troy told her flatly. "Just try and keep your eyes on the road."

Sharpay shot her one deadly look and fixed her eyes on the road again before responding. "Just because you _don't _have a love life, doesn't mean that I shouldn't have one too! I mean, come on, Troy. You really need to find yourself a girlfriend!"

--xx--

"Troy."

"What?"

"Do you think I have a sexy butt?"

Troy displayed half-disgusted and half-amused look at her question.

Sharpay glance at him and frowned. "I was just asking!"

"I'm your best friend, Shar! How could you even think of asking me that kind of question?"

"That's the whole point, Troy!" she replied. "You _are_ my best friend that is why I'm asking _you_ that kind of question!" she told him and Troy covered his face with just one hand. "Friends _don't _lie to each other!"

--xx--

"Sharpay!"

"What now?"

"Eyes on the road!" but she didn't seem to care which made him snatch her cell phone from her hand.

Sharpay eyed him in disbelief. "Troy?"

"Eyes on the road!"

--xx--

"Troy!"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up! We're already here!"

"Huh?" Troy woke up. Sharpay was standing right outside the car. He had fallen asleep. They have been on the road for more than an hour and the random talks he had with his best friend just drives him crazy. He looked around him, there were houses built evenly apart from each other, although there are houses which are built taller than the others and have more space.

"Apparently, the house you're supposed to be staying at is right over there." Sharpay pointed at the blue painted house behind him. He spun around and saw a two-storey house. It has a driveway, a garage, and a balcony on the upper floor. "It looks like your residence back home!"

Troy shot another look at his blonde-haired best friend. He didn't know if she was complimenting him or she was being sarcastic again. He stepped out from the car and stood next to her. Both of them are now studying the house that he'll be staying at.

"Excuse me." A woman's voice came in. They both looked to the owner of the voice. She was a middle-aged woman.

"Yes?" it was Troy.

"Are you Gabie's new housemate?" she asked.

"Yes." Troy answered again.

"Oh." The woman exhaled as she was taking out a key on her pocket. "I'm Melinda and I live next to Gabie's house." She introduced herself.

"Oh. I'm Troy and this is my best friend, Sharpay."

Melinda smiled at them as they smiled back at her too. "Gabie told me about you and she left the spare key to me to give it to you." She handed out his own key. "If you need anything and Gabie's not around, you can just ask me." She offered while pointing at the house situated right next to the house he'll be staying.

"Okay. Thanks." He answered.

"Well, take care now. I have somewhere else to go. See yah."

"Bye." Troy and Sharpay both waved their hands to her as she went to her own garage.

As soon as Melinda was out of their sight, Sharpay snatched his key. "Shar?"

"Come on, I wanna see your house – especially your room!" she told him and went towards the house; Troy followed her. She unlocked the house with the key and let herself in. Troy couldn't do anything now for it was too late to stop his best friend from intruding the place.

"You do know that what you are doing is unlawful, right?" he asked as he follows her around the house. "This is trespassing, Shar!"

Sharpay spun around to face him. "How can I possibly be charged of trespassing? You do live here you know? Plus, we're friends!" she replied and made her way to the kitchen. Troy was left alone in disbelief. "Troy! There's a note this Gabie left for you!"

Upon hearing that, Troy instantly went to where Sharpay was. The scene where Sharpay was reading his note didn't surprise him at all. "So, what does the note says?" he asked instead, hoping he could extract an information through her since she already read the note.

Sharpay beamed him a smile. "Nothing really. Gabie just told you that your room is on the second floor, right across his room."

"_his_?" Troy repeated. "What made you think it would be a guy?"

Sharpay looked shock. "Hello? The name?" she told him and pointed at the name written on the note. "It signed 'Gabie' which could be a nickname to Gabriel!" she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you, were you hoping it would be a girl?" she asked, this time, teasingly as she displays a playful grin on her lips.

Troy curled up his upper lip. "Well…"

"Ahh! I get it."

"Get what?"

Sharpay still had the playful and naughty grin on her lips as she went slowly to her best friend. "You were wishing that your housemate would be a girl, don't you?" she asked but she didn't give any chance for Troy to reply. "Maybe you were wishing so hard so that you can go and make out with a girl!"

"SHARPAY?!" he screamed his best friend's name to stop the naughtiness on her mind.

"Troy, honestly! Do you want to die a _virgin_?"

"No!" and with that response, Sharpay now displays a victorious smile. "Wait, that's not what I meant!" he retorted back. "Just… just stop with all your naughty minds! For God's sake, Sharpay, I am your best friend. You should have at least consider my feelings towards these kinds of conversations!" he demanded.

"Ah, 'feelings' huh?" she repeated teasingly. "I was supposed to be the one having that line, Troy. But I guess I'm more man than you are."

"Hey!"

Sharpay chuckled. "I was just playing with you!" she then said as she handed Troy the key to the house. "Anyway, if this Gabie turns out to be a guy and not a girl, call me instantly and I'll be here right away." She winked at him and kissed his cheeks. "Gotta get going now, toodles!"

Troy followed his best friend on the way out of the house. His belongings were still on his car and he needed to get all of those prepared so that he could get some rest. And before he could completely vanish from the kitchen, he quickly snatched the note Sharpay put on back on the table and read it fast. It says:

_Troy, I'll your room is on the second floor just across mine. I'll be home late so you can just make yourself a dinner. But please, don't leave any mess. Signed, Gabie. (By the way, welcome to your new house)_

That was all in the note. He folded it and placed it on his pocket, then followed Sharpay.


End file.
